The invention relates to a gas turbine turbojet with an upstream fan and to a method of mounting an electric current generator in the turbojet.
Some of the power generated by an aeronautical turbojet engine is used to power various parts both of the turbojet and of the aircraft propelled in full or in part by that turbojet.
Some of this power is currently taken off the high-pressure (HP) compressor, the compressed air of which is used, particularly for pressurizing and conditioning the cabin of the aircraft, or alternatively for de-icing. Some of this power is taken mechanically off the shaft of the HP stage of the turbojet to drive the input shaft of an accessories gearbox positioned on a casing of the turbojet. This input shaft is rotationally driven by a transmission shaft extending through a structural arm of the casing and itself driven by a pinion secured to the HP shaft.
There is a current trend toward increasing the installed electrical power so tapping mechanical power from the engine is anticipated.
However, drawing too much mechanical power has a detrimental effect on the operation of the HP spool because it is liable to adversely affect engine operability, particularly when the engine is running at low speed.